


To Find Peace

by Hekate1308



Series: Children of Purgatory [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 11, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Things… actually settled down.For three whole days after she’d killed the devil, Dad barely allowed Emma to leave her room.





	To Find Peace

Things… actually settled down.

For three whole days after she’d killed the devil, Dad barely allowed Emma to leave her room; she wouldn’t even have known that Cas was up if he hadn’t visited her soon enough.

She’d finally got Madison to go to sleep; it must be nearing midnight, but she already knew she probably wouldn’t get much rest.

She’d killed the devil.

Emma Winchester, the Amazon who had been begotten to kill her father and had died within three days of her birth, had stabbed the devil.

There would come a time when she’d properly realize. Right now, everything was still too fresh, too unbelievable.

She called out “Come in!” at a hesitant knock on the door.

Maybe it was Crowley? As weird as it sounded, she wasn’t scared in the least. Not even when she was at her most vulnerable had she feared Crowley. He was living with them these days anyway.

Instead of a demon, however, the only angel she’d ever be happy to see stepped through the door.

“Cas!”

“Hello, Emma”.

He smiled at her, guilt in his eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“I should be asking you that” he said simply. He stepped up to the bed and reached out to her.

“Dean asked me to...”

She swatted his hand away and tried not to feel bad about the hurt in his eyes.

“Liar. He wouldn’t ask you to heal me when you just threw the devil out”.

Sadly, she only managed a few moments of staring into his sad eyes before she gave in.

“Fine” she sighed. “But don’t use too much mojo, promise?”

“Of course, Emma. I promise”.

He touched her forehead; Warmth spread through her and the small headache that had been a souvenir of being thrown against a wall disappeared.

“There now, I’m all healed up”.

She got out of bed.

“I wouldn’t risk it if I were you” Cas said. “Dean only let me out of bed to check on you, and he’ll – “

“Young lady” Dad exclaimed, opening her door without knocking (how rude) “what are you doing out of bed? And Cas, you promised you’d be quick”.

“Just as you promised to try and get some rest while I was gone”.

Huh. Sleeping in the same bed now?

She raised an eyebrow. Dad blushed.

“Yeah, well... Can’t really sleep when you two are still up, can I?”

“We’re fine, Dad”.

He moved past Cas to gather her in his arms once more.

“I know” he said softly, “but in my experience that doesn’t mean much”.

“You’ll have to learn, then” she told him.

“I guess I will. Good night, Em”.

“Good night Dad. Cas”.

He nodded at her.

Dean took his hand and led him out of the room.

She fell asleep after all, and with a smile on her face.

Only one occupant of the bunker didn’t need much rest after their encounter with the devil, and perhaps she should have been expecting the full breakfast she found on the kitchen table on the first morning she was allowed up again, which meant that she was awake before everyone else to celebrate the occasion. Like Dad, she didn’t need much sleep.

“Crowley? What is that?”

The demon did his best to look bored.

“I spent some time in Paris. Lovely this time of the year. Figured I’d take something to eat with me, since you are all in need of nourishment – even Cas, I bet”.

“Thank you” she said simply.

Crowley could have been back in Hell already, but instead...

“How are you this fine morning, anyway?” he asked, studying her.

“I’m fine. Cas healed me.”

“I’m sure Dean was happy about that”.

She chuckled.

“Oh yes, they had a discussion about that”.

“He doesn’t seem to let Cas out of his room” Crowley said mildly.

“I suppose not”.

Madison joined them.

“Hey, Em – look at you. Dean let you out of bed?”

“I had to annoy him for an hour yesterday before he acquiesced, but yeah”.

“This man will kill someone with his over protectiveness someday” she muttered. “Are those croissants?”

“Crowley went to Paris”.

“Cool. Thanks”.

The demon shrugged.

“Uncle Sam still asleep?”

“Yes, when he’s out, he’s out. Hasn’t even gone on one run for days; he’s been as exhausted as the rest of us”.

Even Crowley looked better than he had when the devil was still running around.

Sam soon joined them.

“Should I check on Dad?” she asked eventually.

“No, let them sleep. Plus, I won’t allow my favourite niece to get traumatized”.

Madison hit his shoulder.

“That was very inappropriate, Sam Winchester. Also, speaking of Em being traumatized, she already has to live with her best friend dating her uncle.”

“I’m so glad you’re here” Emma turned to Crowley, “We need some sanity in the bunker”.

“Did I ever tell you how I came by the real Mona Lisa? The topless one?”

“We need to talk about why I am the most normal here. I am an Amazon, for Christ’s sake!”

At this moment, Dad and Cas entered the kitchen. They were holding hands.

Sam grinned brightly at them.

“Finally!”

Madison giggled. Out of the corner of her eyes, Emma saw Crowley’s expression fall slightly before he schooled his features.

“Hey Em”.

Dean stepped up to her and pressed a kiss against her head.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good, thanks”.

Cas smiled softly at her.

Huh. She officially had a step-dad now.

Fine by her.

She reached for the butter when Dad suddenly asked, “It’s almost gone now, isn’t it?”

“What is?”

He looked grim as he answered “That... mark they burned...” he stopped.

Cas squeezed his hand.

She looked down at her wrist.

He was right.

It was all but gone now.

She swallowed.

The last sign that she had been one of the Sisterhood, gone.

She’d never felt more relieved, not even after she’d killed the devil.

Dad beamed at her.

“You know, those come and go. I had Cas’ handprint on my shoulder for a year once”.

“Trust me, I remember that story”.

During her education, they’d told her it was a sign of ownership, that angels had never and would never care for humans. Oh how wrong they’d been.

Suddenly, she laughed. She couldn’t help it. Three days ago, they’d all worked together to get rid of the devil, and now they were having breakfast because the King of Hell had decided to spoil them, with her father on cloud nine together with his angel.

The others understood only too well, and soon the whole table was wheezing.

Even Crowley chuckled.

“I have to say, I’m somewhat sorry we couldn’t put Lucifer into his old meat suit for his death. I would have loved to see his face when the youngest Winchester charged at him”.

“It wasn’t that difficult, really”.

“Emma, he threw you against the wall” Dad lectured her. “You passed out. This was dangerous, and – “

“Are you really going to tell me I shouldn’t have killed the devil?”

“All I’m saying is you might think about it before you just – “

“Dean” Sam said, baffled, “Who are we to talk?”

“That’s the best part about being a parent, I get to judge my kid for stupid stuff I do on a regular basis.”

“You’ve never once judged me unfairly” she said. It was true. Even when she’d still been trying to kill him, he’d reasoned with her.

It told her something about their upbringing though.

She hadn’t thought much of John Winchester before, anyway.

To see Dad like this, happy and carefree and apparently not hearing Amara call out to him, was amazing.

The relief they all felt was intense. Of course they knew that things couldn’t stay this way, and that soon, her influence would steal over him again; but now he had Cas to help fight her, and they wouldn’t give up on him, no matter what.

They stayed in the bunker for a week after that; no new cases presented themselves, and they weren’t eager to seek one out, figuring they’d earned a bit of a holiday.

She had her suspicions that Dad wanted to enjoy his new relationship, but who was to blame him?

Plus, both he and Cas made a point of speaking to her privately.

She cut both these conversations short because she didn’t see the point.

“Dad” she told him, rolling her eyes, “I don’t have to approve. And I like Cas”.

When Cas knocked on her door, she simply asked, “You know we were all expecting it?”

It seemed they heard that quite often over the next few days because Dad eventually told her, “I’m just glad there was no betting pool at this point”.

Life, for the first time since her resurrection, was _good,_ despite Amara. She had more than she could ever have hoped for; a family, a home, a future if she was careful.

And then God returned and ruined everything.


End file.
